Conventionally, an electric contact described for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-298792 (hereinafter called Patent Literature 1) is known as the electric contact of this type.
In the electric contact of Patent Literature 1, a guide tube is attached to a lower side probe pin. A compression coil spring is arranged on an upper end of the guide tube. A guide shaft portion of an upper side probe pin is inserted to the compression coil spring, and a lower end portion of the compression coil spring is abutted to an upper end side opening surface of the guide tube. In this state, the electric contact is attached to a casing. As a result, the energizing force of the compression coil spring can press the upper side probe pin against a main substrate and press the lower side probe pin against a semiconductor integrated circuit to electrically connect the main substrate and the semiconductor integrated circuit (see paragraph [0038], FIGS. 1 and 4, and the like of Patent Literature 1).